l'assassin oubliée
by TP98
Summary: Découvrez l'histoire d'Angélique de Saint-Martin, une assassin du XIXème siècle totalement oublié par l'Histoire.


**Salut à tous ! Tout d'abord merci d'avoir choisi de lire cette histoire et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! Je me suis inspiré du monde crée par Ubisoft seul la famille de Saint-Martin sort de mon imagination les autres personnages appartiennent à Ubisoft. Bonne lecture et on se retrouve à la fin. ENJOY :-)**

L'assassin oubliée/Chapitre 01:

Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad, Ezio Auditore Da Firenze, Connor Kenway, Edward Kenway, Arno Dorian ou encore Jacob et Evie Frye et même Aguilar de Nerha, tous ces assassins ont été reconnus par l'Histoire, tous ont vu leur histoire révélé au grand public. Que des hommes, Sauf Evie Frye connu grâce à son frère jumeau, en serait-il autant si elle avait était seule ? Tous les assassins reconnus sont des hommes- d'ailleurs il n'y as pas de terme féminin pour assassin- ayant eu une grande contribution dans la Confrérie. Alors si vous êtes une assassin qui agit dans l'ombre jamais on entendra parler de vous. C'est mon cas, moi Angélique de Saint-Martin, assassins depuis mes 18ans, qui n'a jamais commis aucune grande contribution pour la confrérie, qui n'a jamais tué un grand templier, qui n'a jamais eu une grande influence sur le monde, et pourtant….

Je suis née en 1820, dans une petite commune de Normandie, dont personnes ne connait l'existence et qui aggrava mon anonymat. J'étais la petite dernière de la maison, ma mère, Lucienne était femme au foyer, elle passait ses journées à s'occuper de mes deux frères, Henri et Laurent, de ma sœur Anne, et de moi-même. Mon père, Edouard, quant à lui était boucher. Lorsque je parvenais a entré dans son atelier j'étais toujours étonné de la manière dont il maniait les couteaux et au fond de moi-même je souhaitais savoir les manier comme lui.

Un jour de 1837, alors que je donnais un coup de main à mon père à tenir sa boutique, un grand homme fin et assez vieux j'aurais dit soixante-dix ans. Alors qu'il entra dans la boucherie, il se présenta comme Arno Dorian. Je n'avais jamais entendu parler de lui mais apparemment lui connaissait mon père car il demanda à lui parler. Je frappai donc à la porte de son atelier pour le prévenir qu'un homme cherchait à le voir. Il me dit de le faire entrer. Je dois bien vous avouer que quand j'ai vu cet homme avec son aura mystérieuse, une drôle de sensation me pris les tripes et aujourd'hui je peux affirmer que c'était de la curiosité. Je me penchais donc au-dessus de la porte pour espionner les deux hommes.

« -Edouard tu sais pourquoi je suis ici ! Tu sais pourquoi j'ai fait un grand voyage de Paris jusqu'en Normandie ! Tu sais très bien que ta famille court un grand danger !

-Oui Arno je le sais très bien, mais tu sais aussi que j'ai déposé les armes il y a trente ans, lorsque ma femme attendait notre premier enfant.

-Oui mais avec les évènements de 1810, la confrérie a été décimée, on ne c'est jamais plein car petit à petit elle se reconstruisait mais là depuis dix jours nous ne pouvons plus faire face à l'ennemi. Nous devons recruter les anciens membres et si possible leur enfan… »

Arno ne pût finir ca phrase, une fléchette empoisonné venait de se planter dans son cou. Il s'écroula à terre ! Lorsqu'il toucha le sol, une deuxième flèche vient se planter dans celui de mon père il s'effondre. Et moi aussi ! Tout le monde, tout mon monde s'effondre autour de moi je venais de voir mon père se faire assassiner, l'horreur lui qui était plein de vie, maintenant ses yeux n'exprimait plus rien. Cette flèche n'avait pas seulement tué mon père et son ami, elle m'avait aussi tué indirectement. Je n'avais qu'une envie m'enterrer au fond de mon lit et ne plus en sortir. Et dès que je fus rentrer chez moi, sans même dire bonjour à ma famille, sans même une explication, de toutes façon elle finira bien par l'apprendre, je monta dans ma chambre.

 **Alors ce premier chapitre vous a plût ? J'espère que oui et si c'est le cas laissé donc un commentaire pour que je le sache et que je m'améliore ! A bientôt pour la suite !**

 **TP98**


End file.
